Music
by KiddStraws
Summary: We've all heard about love at first sight, yeah? It's a pretty common idea, some believe in it, others don't. But what about love at first song? Carlos thinks that maybe, that's what this is. KENLOS


**This is my first Kenlos... Actually, it's an old story I wrote I just changed the names... Whatever. It works. I hope you like it!  
****_**

He doesn't know when it starts. The music, that is. He just knows that, for 21 years, his life hadn't been as complete as he had thought, as _beautiful_ as he had thought. He knew that maybe it was a bit strange, going onto his rooftop and listening to the man, playing guitar on his balcony in the apartment across the street from his own. He knew that maybe someday he would like to meet this man, the man that played everyday without fail, 7:30 sharp.

Carlos would rush home after a busy day of school until three and then work until 7:00, just so that he could maybe hear a glimpse of the haunting melodies that were produced by a sad man and his guitar. Because truly, such a symphony, filled with regret and emotion… A truly happy person could not even attempt to catch the raw, hurt feeling inside his music like the mysterious guitarist could.

Sometimes he would lay outside for hours, watching as the sky turned from brilliant pinks and oranges to purple and navy blue, until finally, the sky was completely black and filled with the few stars brave enough to twinkle bright enough to see over the city lights and smog. He imagined what sort of lyrics would accompany such tunes, and one day even brought out his special notebook, knowing that it wasn't his place to, but writing a few words down anyways.

He was never really satisfied by them, though. He just couldn't find the right flow of words, the right exact feeling to match. He decided that maybe he should leave the lyrics out and just enjoy the brilliance that stood alone as nothing but the strings of a guitar being strung by careful, slim hands.

Carlos never really knew what the person who played looked like. He was sure that the guitarist was a male though, he could see that much. And he looked like he had a shaggy mop of light-ish hair, but Carlos couldn't quite make everything out, even with his glasses perched upon his nose.

Then one day, just as Carlos had finished making himself a mug of hot chocolate to take up to the roof with him, he made a new decision. Today was the day that he wouldn't go onto the roof. He wasn't going to _not_ listen to the music, because that was just a ridiculous thought, but Carlos instead decided to listen from his own balcony, just a floor above the guitarists. He grabbed a small blanket and wrapped it around his broad shoulders before walking out to his balcony and opening the door, his heart racing because the chance of the guitarist seeing him was just so possible.

But the chance to be able to see the face of the man who had entrapped Carlos' heart simply by playing his music… The part of Carlos who wanted _that_ was much stronger than the silly feeling of being caught sitting on his own balcony. So, he bravely set himself down onto his chair and leaned slightly over the railing of his balcony, mug clutched firmly between his two hands and his breathe blowing slightly in the cold wind. Then suddenly the music started. Carlos smiled and exhaled, watching, as the puffs of his breath were visible, swirling. Carlos liked to imagine that they were swirling along with the melody being strummed.

Then, Carlos bit his lip and looked down towards where the music was coming from.

The boy was young, younger than himself, possibly. His hair was blond and straight; his eyes were green. He was a lanky, tall thing, a lot taller than Carlos himself-though that wasn't hard. And then the boy looked up. His gaze locked with Carlos', and the 21 year old smiled at the boy softly. The two boys kept their eyes lock for what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time, Carlos trying to read the boys face, as he continued to play.

The man hadn't played for over a week, and Carlos thinks that maybe the pretty man stopped playing because Carlos had started listening. He stopped playing the night after Carlos was caught, so it made sense. Even _if_ the man hadn't said anything that night, and had even given a small smile before going inside once he was done playing. The young Latino man can't help but feel a small sense of hurt, because really, was he that disturbing? He didn't think so, but still, suddenly he found himself glancing at his clock, heart racing as it neared eight, and then feeling like a kicked dog when nothing happened.

It was on the third day that Carlos realized what an impact the boy and his wordless poems had on him. Without the music, Carlos just wasn't as happy as he has been feeling since finding the music. It was as if a piece of his heart was locked up, solely relying on music to somehow unlock it. Then, when the key was found, it was if some cruel, sadistic force took it away yet again. It really just didn't seem fair to Carlos.

One week, four days. That's how long it had been since Carlos had heard the dark, seductive sounds that he had learned to love. It was almost an _addiction_, he thought, smiling a little bit because not only was that thought completely lame but also it was true. Somehow, Carlos had felt connected with the man playing, and names were irrelevant in their little world.

Then, suddenly, as he was contemplating life and other deep stuff, a soft sound floated in from Carlos' window, the one he left carelessly opened because traffic was a bitch, and living as a student at one of the most prestige schools, Brendon always had to make sure he was on time.

The sound is almost a humming, and it's got Carlos bouncing on his feet, longingly staring at his balcony door. He strains his ears, and then _yes_ there it is! The flowing, wistful beginning chords of one of the songs he had learned to love. Carlos is all smiles, walking towards the balcony with the forgotten hot chocolate he was making sitting lamely on the counter.

The wind wisps around his face as he walks outdoors, his skin instantly goose-bumping.

He licks his lips, his heart beating fast as he looks over the railing.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Says a strange voice, Carlos not even realizing who it was until he looks down to see the guitar man staring back up at him.

"E-excuse me?"

"You've been listening for a while now." The man states simply before turning back to his guitar and tuning it a bit better.

"You haven't played for a while." Carlos says because he knows that really, there isn't much use in denying the accusation.

"Yeah, I've been gone. Family issues." The stranger says, still not looking up from his guitar.

"My name is Carlos. I want to put lyrics to your music, but I just can't."

"Well, maybe the lyrics are there, you're just not looking in the right place?" The other male says, finally looking back up at Carlos with a thick, arched eyebrow.

That's when Carlos realizes that he has never heard the boy's name.

"I guess that's possible."

"… Want to go get a drink?" The man asks Carlos, his eyes firmly staring back into Carlos', and the older man is sure that his emotions are tangling together behind the green.

"Sure. Meet you downstairs." Carlos replies easily, although really now he started to panic. He had never met the boy before, but it was okay because he felt like he knew the boy, even if it were only because of music.

So, he grabs his notebook and a pen before heading out of his apartment and out to the busy street. He looks across and see's his new friend standing on the other side of traffic. The men wait patiently before _finally_ the light turns and they're walking towards each other.

They meet in the middle of the crossway, and stop. They glance at each other for a few moments before a car honks, and they're reminded that it's a busy night.

"So, I'm Kendall."

"Carlos. You knew that."

"So, you want to put lyrics into my music?"

"Well, yes, it's the least I could do, since I owe you and all.

"You owe me?" Kendall asks slowly, skeptically. Carlos finally sees his eyes up close, and they are just stunning.

"Yes, I owe you."

"May I ask why?"

"Because, you and your music brought me to life."

And then the two boys laugh, because that is just amazingly sweet.

~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Kendall, hurry up!" Carlos hollers from his balcony, not caring that he is screaming over the heads of a hundred strangers.

"I'm coming!" Kendall replies before blowing a kiss to his now boyfriend of just over a year.

They meet together, right in the middle of the road crossing, and they smile before Carlos stands on his tiptoes and places a kiss upon Kendall's lips and tugs him towards his car.

The couple eats dinner at a ritzy restaurant, Kendall is unsure of the reason for such a fancy location, but he isn't complaining.

"Kendall, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

And Kendall can't wait, because he thinks that maybe this is Carlos asking him to move in with him, something he had been secretly wishing for since they first became official.

"Do you think I should get the pasta or the chicken?"

And then later that night, after the boys had said their goodbyes, Carlos walks onto his balcony and smiles because Kendall is already standing on his own, guitar in hands.

"Meet me on my rooftop!" Carlos yells before turning around and ignoring a confused boyfriend. The man smiles giddily, knowing that tonight would be perfect.

He meets Carlos on top of the roof, not sure what to expect, but when he sees the boy down on one of his knees, Kendall can't help but squeak. Before the question has time to leave Carlos' lips, Kendall is screaming yes, his heart just about exploding.

"You're the lyrics to my music." Kendall licks his lips, his eyes watering as he finishes saying his vows. It's Carlos' turn now, and the man is smiling fondly at his soon-to-be husband.

"Kendall. Kendall, you are just amazing. You came to my life as some sort of sign. Even before we formally met, I was attached. From the first strum of your guitar, to the soft songs you played unknowingly for me. This is going to be short, because the only thing I can think of saying to represent our love is rather simple. Kendall, you put music into my life, and even if you suddenly stopped playing, I would still hear the music, everyday, because as long as you're around, so is the music."

**_  
Reviews make me happy :3**

**~KiddStraws**


End file.
